power rangers wolf fury
by power girl 1213
Summary: Wolfs and cougars have been enemies since the dawn of time. The cougars will doing but do nothing but make havoc and rule the world with an iron fist but one group will not let the cougars take over they are the power ranger wolf fury
1. Chapter 1

Name: Joseph stone

Nickname: Jessie

Color: red

Pack rank: Alpha

How old: 15 years old.

Bio: when Jessie was little he didn't fit in at school he would sit on the bench during gym. He loved to read about wolfs, witches and aliens that is when a rumor got started that Jessie was Jessiedorkinstain. He was in middle school when his dad left him with his mom and grandpa. That is when the dreams started about come. He will later find out what being an alpha and a leader is like.

Name: Blake Stalebreg

Nickname: splits

How old: 15 year old

Color: blue

Pack ranks: beta

Bio: Blake was the one who started the rumor from middle school about Jessie being a dorkinstain. Blake dad died and his mom was in one of the rehab centers. He moved in with his grandpa and grandma. His grandparents said that his dad loved him so much. Blake is the jokester of the group. He will help his new friends out of everything that he can.

Name: Isabella sanely

Nickname: Izzy

How old: 15 years old

Color: pink

Pack ranks: delta

Bio: She is in all of club expected sports her favorite club is photographs and newspaper club. She had a crush on Jessie. She is every kind girl with a big heart. Her dad was a newspaper writer and her mom died when she was 10 year old. She knows how to defend herself because she took karate when she was little so don't mess with her.

Name: Thomas will smith 3rd

Nickname: Tom

How old: 15 years old

Color: Green

Pack ranks: Kappa (Which mean hunter)

Bio: He was the vice student president in the middle school, now he wants to be president in high school. His mom was always straight ford with him she would tell him stuff like he was a disappointment to the family and He was always pushed at home to be better and his mom would hit him every time he got home. He barely knew his dad. He died when he 8 years old. He had two brothers who were in college. His mother would all way say how kind and smart his brothers were. He also was school quarterback. He also knows how to kick a ball.

Name: Brianna sanitize

Nickname: Brea

How old: 14 year old

Color: yellow

Pack ranks:Omega

Bio: She skipped a grade she is the smartest girl her in grade some of the bullies pick on her because she is the smallest girl and call her a nerd. Also she has a crush Blake she help him in science class so she sit with him. Being the smallest girl in the school is so not fun at all. She lost her 20 year older sister when she was 7 years old. Her mom is in jail for drinking well driving and her dad works 24 hours day just so he can keep the house. She may be small but she know how to pick herself up from a fight.


	2. Chapter 2

In the woods

A man was running for his life. Then a loud voice said hello I now you have the babies of the wolves of the warriors who defeated my arms right said voices where they are the prisms of the light hmm? You will not tell you anything said the man running faster than his legs could carry. Yes I Will find the lights of prisms if it's the lasted thing I do said the voice, then a buzz came out of nowhere.

A boy in bed

Wake up Jessie; you are going to be late for your first day of high school said a women voice. Then when he heard this he got out of bed and got dressed. He was now wearing a red plaid shirt with a white shirt underneath and black jeans and had red hair too. He ran down the stairs and said hi to his mom.

In the kitchen

Hi, sweetheart said Mrs. Stone. How did you sleep tonight did you have the dream again? said His grandpa. Yeah I did say Jessie. What was it this time said his mom. It's was about the prisms of light or something like that. Then his grandpa spit out his coffee all over his newspaper then he put newspaper down. Then his mom said why you didn't invite few of your peers over sweetheart. Mom said Jessie; no one wants to hang out with me after school because of rumor that got started in middle school. But sweetheart that was middle school and this is high school said his mom. okay guess I'll try said Jessie. Ooh there the bus you don't want to be late now for your first day of high school do you said his grandpa. He ran out of the house and on the bus.

Back at home

Do you think he is ready said his grandpa. I am not sure but I do know that he needs to make friends once he does then we must tell him said his mom. All right said his grandpa I am going finishes my newspaper now so don't bother me.

Outside near the front Entrance at school to West Wood Daily High School

Blake Stalebreg was pushing all the nerds in one line so they can all fall at once so he could laugh at them. He was wearing a plaid blue shirt with a blue shirt underneath. He black hair too. He was waiting impatiently with his arms crossed where the nerd with my lunch money He said angrily? Hay its Jessie said one of the nerds. Now he can pick on him said other Well what do we have here its Jessie dorkstain? Hi said Jessie what it is stone hmm I am busy said Blake. Nothing, I just was going to ask what class you have but never mind and you might want to look bind you said Jessie. He turned head and saw that one of the nerd was trying to escape. Jessie walked up the stairs smiling.

In Westwood daily high school

Jessie was trying to open his locker. When a girl holding a camera walked up to him and said Hi Jessie said the girl. It was Isabella sanely and she was wearing white shirt with a pink skirt. She had red hair like him. Hi Izzy said Jessie what is up. I was just wondering what I was class you have first period. She was blinking her eye all girl like. Well I have said Jessie you. Well I have him too said Izzy want to walk together. Sure said Jessie Jest's let me open my locker then we can go okay. Okay said Izzy.

In the classroom

A girl was trying to make friends with a few girl but they laugh right in her face. Izzy and Jessie had just walked in then realized who they were laughing about. It was Brianna sanitize. hey said Izzy. What you do want sanely, said a girl with blond hair and a black shirt on. Well why don't you pick on someone you're know size, charley said Jessie. You two better watch it or else my boy friend is going to get you Jessie and Izzy said Charley pointed out. Then they looked behind themselves they saw Thomas will smith 3rd they back up real quiet like and felt him with girlfriend he was wearing green shirt and had blue jeans on. Thanks said Brea. Brea had a yellow hat on and blue shirt with yellow skit on. Okay class let take are sits and I will do attendance said an old man with a breed and tie on his shirt.

In a the mountains about 2 mile away from the town

A scientist had found a cave that looked old and dusty from a millions of years old. The scientist name was swagmen. looked around and saw thing in the ground and saw a that it was a fossil. It looked like an old skeleton of sorts. Hey guys I think found a skeleton bring the computer please said , so the men who where help her they did as they were told. It took the computer 3 minutes to get the results. That when they saw that it was cougar and they pulled out the skeleton from the ground but what was cougar doing here in Beginning of September in the first place. She thought for a second but nothing come to her so she went out outside to get some air.

Outside the cave

She heard a noise that was every fate so went to look at fort want was making the noise she could not believe her eyes at the site. That is when she told everyone to leave site and go so did they but not her she was wanted to see want big cat wanted from the cave that she found she looked at the cat from the video player from her computer.

In the cave of where the cat were

The first thing the cat did was that it was licking the bones. Then cat turn into a human he looked lot like a 10 years old would. Then said waken all the cougars that have fallen it is time to get prisms of light, Sir Cary said boy He was the first one to be awake Thank you sir winkles said man no now it is time to get revenge my little cougar, we must wait until mother wakens idiot, said hornet Hey call for you at all said winkles You real are idiot some time when you awaken one of us you awaken all of us idiot what can we eat I am hungry said Cary Yes we can we can get something to eat said hornet and I know a perfect first meal that mom would a prove

Really said winkles all dump like.

In car

had just got had in her car and got scratched most and the drove off. When the humans changed into cougars they ran to catch the car. Go and get the human for we can use her has food. Then she will be our first victims of the curse said the girl cougar. Okay said one of the boys the other one was just standing there. They then got her in flash they were about to eat her when she thought of thing. Wait I can help you if you don't bit me. Have computers and other stuff that can help you find the prism of light things please said with a scared look on her faces. No way can we just eat her said the little cougar what if she is telling the truth said big cougar. We will let her live as are prisoner till the mother is wakened said the girl cougar.

Question (What do you guys think should I keep writing or not?)


	3. Chapter 3

In the lunch room and outside at the tables

Jessie was trying to get a table where he could sit and read about the "The knit and witch of fang" he was almost done with the first book and the Next book was supposed to come out in October or later. He couldn't find a sit so he went outside and he found a table. He took his book and read it until he heard a voice that he knew. He looked up It was Blake Stalebreg and he was red mad what do you mean you don't have the money said Blake shouting. Then the nerd said well you didn't ask for money to day. Jessie saw Izzy walking to him. So he waved at her to come over but just then Blake put out his hand. Her pudding cup flew crossed the field that's when charley and Thomas walked to the middle table then sat down. Brea followed and was just about to sit down when a pudding cup come right on tom's face. He got really mad like extremely mad. He was about to say something but the principal came and he saw what happened. I will not have this kind of behavior in my school. All five of you he said pointing at Thomas, Brea, Izzy, Blake and me but sir we all said at the same time. All of you have Detention. Now get to class.

In mountain were the cats and Dr. Swagman

When is mother going to wake up? Said hornet I am not sure said wrinkles you said she would be awake around now saidCary. No I said we should go it was Mrs. Hornet said we have to wait said wrinkles. Let me see the book you took said hornet. Wrinkles then handed the book to hornet. When hornet was done reading the book she said they need all of lights of prism to awaken There mother of cougars. We can start then that means right said wrinkles. Even better we need to get the prism of light but first we will make havoc what do you think said Hornet. I have an Idea said Cary why not take a spell from the book and make arm. That must be the most brilliant idea I have heard in long time said hornet where are we going to start. We should ask the human said wrinkles. they held her up so hornet could talk to her. What you name she said what is your name said the girl. well my name is hornet she said. The girl said my name is Well said hornet if you don't want to die then you will give me what I want to know. What do you want to know said ? Where do you live said wrinkles? I live in a town not to fear from here 2 or 3 miles from here. Then let's go boys and since you were a good girl you get live said hornet all friendly.

At the end of the school day

Jessie walked to the cafeteria were Detention was begin held. He saw Blake and Brea sitting together and Thomas and Izzy sitting together. He found an empty table and sat there. He started read his book. Then Blake found a remote that turned on the T.V on the wall. The news was on so they watched. They didn't believe eyes what the where saying that a bunch of cougars were attacking the town. No way said we in union. Okay we have to stop doing that said Izzy. Then I heard something in the hall I think someone watching us I said scarily. Then the doors opened first. It was the principal fighting cougar thing they talk about on the news. Wow we all said again union. We have to stop saying it that way said Izzy. You have to go to Mrs. Stone's house she and the great one will tell you. My mom Ithought to myself. Just go He said yelling at them. They ran has if the cougars were chasing them. No we can't go right now we have to make sure that the school is cleared out first they all nodded their heads has if they agreed. Make sure that the students and staff are safe said Jessie yelling down the hall

In cave full of Elders men and women

They did not listen to principal they just did want they wanted said a men in a blue rob. You are wrong they were helping the humans and that is what they think they are silly said young 20 year old girl in a yellow rod don't you trust you son. That is out of the question they were supposed to do that they were told but they help them instead said women in a pink rob. I believe the human side is good for them. I also say this if the human side dies they will be mean and not the best thing for them said a men in a green rob. What do you think we should do wise one said man the blue rob. Give them the gift if they don't use it wisely then we will get them back said man in a red rob.

Back at the school and sidewalk

The five teens then run out of the school when they knew all the students and staff were safe. They run home so fast that when they stoppedsmoke come out of their shoes but they didn't even notice it. They were at Jessie's house.

In Jessie house

I hangs the doorbell but no one answered then I remembered what My mom said that when Imade friends I will be the most happiest boy in the world. That was then this is now. He opens the door with key under the welcome mat. He then saw his grandpa underneath the sofa. Are you okay grandpa I said yes just go down stairs your mother is waiting. You are bleeding said Brea. We don't leave a men down I Thomas took the first aid kit and rapped a cloth round the wound. Thank you said his grandpa. Come on said Izzy we have go before the cougars come and get us. Follow me my grandpa said. He opened a secret door that had spiral stair. Should we down the stair said Blake I really don't want to go down thoughts stairs. Come on I said. You are scared said Thomas No said Blake Then let Blake go down first said Izzy okay said Blake with a gulp. He then put this hand on the stairs railing and went down stairs. Aren't you coming I said. I already had my turn to save the world it's your turn now His grandfather said Jessie come on we have to go now. Okay I said. Then the doors closed. I catch up with the others. They saw light at the end of the hall.


End file.
